DoWah's struggle
by Lillyati-Tomo
Summary: Do-Wah has a crush on Angie. How can he tell her? and Why's Lilly so snappy? For Charon! chap. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Uh. yeah. Lilly here! Just wanted to shout out that this story's for Charon ok? Bye-Q!  
  
Do-Wah's struggle!  
  
***********  
  
Do-Wah fiddled with his wrist gantlet. Lilly and Angela were telling him he needed some shooting practice. "Lilly can't talk.. she's the 'Higher being'" Do-Wah somewhat mocked.  
  
"I heard that" B-Bop said, walking in. Do-Wah looked somewhat embarrassed. "Uh-heh. Hiya B-Bop." B-Bop walked over to him. "So what's with the insults towards Lil huh?" he asked, a slight twitch in his eye.  
  
Do-Wah almost answered when Angela and Cedric walked in. "Hey B-Bop! Hi Do- Wah!" Angie said. Do-Wah sheepishly grinned. "H-hey Angie.. *gulp* How's it going?" he stammered.  
  
"Just getting ready for the big Hover-board Tournament tomorrow!" Angie said with a BIG grin on her face.  
  
"Oh so you're going to watch the tournament?" Do-Wah asked.  
  
Angie laughed. "No silly, I'm in it!"  
  
Do-Wah's eyes got big. "Whoa! You're in THAT tournament?"  
  
Lilly appeared out of no-were. "Of course she is!" she chirped. "She's one of the top boarders! It's Wonda-chu!!"  
  
Angie smiled. "Thanks Lilly! I'll fly fast!"  
  
Do-Wah smiled. "You sure will!" Do-Wah saw a slight twitch in Lilly's eye. "Huh? What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?" Lilly half-snapped.  
  
B-Bop looked puzzled. "Uh Lilly, if something's wrong you should tell us"  
  
Lilly scoffed. "Like you'd give a griks!" she snapped and vaporized into thin air.  
  
Angie tilted her head. "I wonder what that was about?"  
  
****************  
  
2-T was concentrating on his new invention when Dog began barking like crazy. 2-T sighed. "Hey Dog, do you mind keeping it down?" he asked, not turning around. Dog stopped barking, but still growled a little. Suddenly a hand placed it's self on 2-T's shoulder, spinning him around.  
  
2-T looked up. "AHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
Angie, B-Bop, Do-Wah and Cedric looked towards the room were 2-T's scream came from.  
  
"2-T's in trouble!" Cedric said running towards the room. Suddenly he stopped and busted out laughing.  
  
The others looked, there was 2-T fuming at Mike who had his Halloween costume on.  
  
"Mike got you gooooooood 2-T! HAHA!!!" B-Bop laughed. 2-T scowled. "Spare me the lecture.." He growled.  
  
The group continued to laugh their heads off. Angie finally calmed down.  
  
Mike smiled. "Sorry 2-T.. I couldn't help it!" 2-T just nodded.  
  
Do-Wah grinned. "So much for "big tough Martian" huh 2-T?" he chuckled. Angie laughed.  
  
"Alright. That's enough." a voice somewhat scolded.  
  
Everyone looked up as Lilly dropped to the floor. "Honestly. The Martians don't know about your "Halloween" thing" the higher being snarled.  
  
"Hey it's ok Babe. I was just surprised a little" 2-T said. Lilly crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eye. "Ok. I was really scared" 2-T admitted.  
  
***********  
  
"So what's this 'Halloween' thing?" Do-Wah asked, very curious about this new "holiday".  
  
"Halloween is when kids dress up as anything scary, silly, pretty or ridiculous to go from house to house for candy." Mike said.  
  
Angie nodded. "Yeah. You guys can come with us because you look scary as it is, but no offence."  
  
"None take" Do-Wah said, smiling.  
  
Lilly looked very engrossed with this. "Are you sure that's ok? I mean what if Muldoon tries to catch you.. After all, you will have a signal on that M.A.T.D. thingy he uses."  
  
Cedric smiled at her. "Oh I think he'll be a bit busy with someone else." He stared straight at Lilly.  
  
Lilly's eyes widened. "No! No! No! AND NOOO!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
**********  
  
Lilly stood in front of Muldoon's silo. The Martians and the kids had gone and Lilly was alone.  
  
Lilly's eye's glowed.  
  
"I hate them" she growled  
  
**********  
  
Muldoon sat at his desk, sleeping. "Ok Mr. President... I'll save the planet. just please.. Stop your begging.." He mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Suddenly the alarm blared. Muldoon jumped up. The screen flickered to life and showed Lilly on the screen. "An alien! One that looks like a human!!!" He ran to his Hovervan and blasted outside.  
  
Muldoon looked around. "Mulodoon!" a voice chirped. Muldoon looked in Lilly's direction.  
  
Lilly flew up. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!" she yelled, flying away.  
  
Muldoon chuckled. "I'll do better than that, alien" he said, flying after her.  
  
**********  
  
Do-Wah chose Angie as his partner. B-Bop was with Mike and 2-T was with Dog and Cedric.  
  
"Ok, when we're done we'll meet back at Zapz ok?" Mike said.  
  
"You got it!" Do-Wah said.  
  
"Ok let's start!"  
  
They all scattered. "Hey Do-Wah?" Angie said.  
  
Do-Wah looked at Angie. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you're my partner"  
  
Do-Wah blushed. "Me too Angie"  
  
TBC  
  
Ok! Lilly's frustrated, Do-wah's partnered with Angie, What next!? Find out! 


	2. later that night

Hey all! Lilly here! I just wanted to apologies for not continuing earlier. My Grandma was very sick. But now she's better! ^_^  
  
*********  
  
Do-Wah rang the door bell at the first door. A woman came out and smiled. "A hula-girl and an alien huh? Real cool!" Angie smiled at the woman as she gave them both two pieces of candy.  
  
"Thanks miss!" Do-Wah said. The woman gave him a thumbs up. "No prob." Then she closed the door.  
  
Angie sighed happily. "That went well. You were great Do-Wah."  
  
Do-Wah blushed. "You really think?" Angie nodded.  
  
"Yep. I wonder how the others are doing?" she said.  
  
*********  
  
Mike laughed as B-Bop kept lagging behind. "Don't worry B-Bop! No one's gonna run away."  
  
B-Bop looked uneasy. "I'm just so used to hiding Mikey." Mike stopped walking.  
  
"IT'S MIKE!!"  
  
B-Bop weakly smiled. "Mike, Mike, Mike. ok Mike."  
  
Mike lowly growled as he rang the door bell. To his surprise, a child answered the door.  
  
"Uh. Trick-or-treat?" B-Bop meekly asked. The kid laughed. "Mom! There's a werewolf and a martian!" he giggled.  
  
After they were done with that house, Mike took of his mask. "Whew.. I can't breath in this thing.. And it's so hot in there!"  
  
B-Bop laughed.  
  
*********  
  
2-T shook his head. "Hey Ced.. Are you sure you'll be ok in that thing.. I mean.."  
  
Cedric gave 2-T a glare. "I'm fine ok?"  
  
2-T looked at Cedric up and down. "But Ced.. You look way too much like Miles."  
  
"THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA!!!" Cedric snapped.  
  
2-T put up his hands in defense. "Ok.Ok."  
  
Dog followed right behind 2-T, shaking his head at how ridiculous Cedric looked.  
  
Pressing the door bell, 2-T saw a boy open the door. 'This guy. oh no.' 2-T thought.  
  
"Hey. Is that you Cedric?" Ronald asked, looking Cedric up and down. "You look like a dragon."  
  
"That's the whole idea" Cedric softly growled.  
  
With a laugh, Ronald gave them some candy. "Now don't breath fire on my house Cedric!" he laughed.  
  
Cedric growled.  
  
**********  
  
Flying swiftly in the night, Lilly was now losing Muldoon.  
  
"Ah what the heck. my devise has probably gone hay-wire on me again" Muldoon said, hovering back to his silo.  
  
Lilly watched him leave. "He didn't even have a chance.." she murmured to herself.  
  
Lilly turned, and swiftly headed for ZAPZ.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey guys! Do-Wah and I got tons of candy!" Angela greeted as Mike, Cedric, 2-T, B-Bop and Dog came in.  
  
"Yeah, so did we." 2-T happily said.  
  
Mike laughed. "I guess I shouldn't have chose this costume!"  
  
Angie nodded. "I wouldn't were that costume even if my life depended on it!"  
  
The others laughed. Do-Wah said, "You should've seen how some kids were looking at Anige like she was really scary!"  
  
"Um. Do-Wah. they were looking at you" Angie said.  
  
Do-Wah blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. yeah..heh"  
  
Just then, a slam was heard at the door. Everyone looked. No one there.  
  
"Huh... that's weird.. Didn't the door just slam?" Mike asked.  
  
Angie nodded.  
  
Cedric looked excited. "Maybe it's a real ghost!"  
  
Do-Wah looked uneasy. "I hope not. Remember how you could talk with them? Not pretty!!!"  
  
Angie thought for a moment. "Maybe Lilly's home."  
  
B-Bop looked away. "That's nice"  
  
Do-Wah and Angie looked at each other.  
  
"So. you lower beings have fun?" a voice snapped.  
  
Angie looked up to see Lilly hanging upside down from the cat-walk.  
  
"Yeah we had tons of fun!" 2-T replied. Lilly scoffed. "Not that I care" With that, she disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
That night, the group watched a horror movie. Lilly wasn't with them. She had 'better' things to do.  
  
Angie nudged Do-Wah. "Hey"  
  
Do-Wah looked at her.  
  
Angie smiled. "Thanks for being my partner Do-Wah." With that, she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Do-Wah blushed.  
  
"Ah it was nothing Angie." 


	3. DoWah spits it out

Ok third, and maybe final chappie! Dedicated to Charon.  
  
*********  
  
"So that's it, Lilly Othally Amadues? Where's your since of-"B.Bop was cut short with a kick in the stomach.  
  
"Shut it Bomray Bop A Luna!" Lilly snapped. 2-T looked up at hearing that name. "Lilly I'm not sure if you should call him that." He said, earning a icy cold glare from the "Saturn"  
  
Lilly turned her back on the Martians and shook. B.Bop looked puzzled. "Lilly?"  
  
"Just leave me alone." Lilly said, disappearing.  
  
Do-Wah tilted his head. "Hey common Lil. You know we're just playing"  
  
"Then if you look away, I could slip away." Lilly's voice said. "What dose that mean Lilly?" Angela asked. Lilly didn't answer.  
  
"Uh....was that our fault?" Cedric asked, earning a shrug from Angie. "I'm not sure" she said. "I'm sure she'll be fine" Do-Wah reassured her. Angela smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right Do-Wah"  
  
2-T smirked "Heeeeey Do-Wah. You look a little shy around Angie"  
  
Do-Wah blushed. "Whadya mean?" B.Bop got right in his face. "He means it's extremely obvious that you like Angie!" Do-Wah blushed more as Dog nodded.  
  
Angie blushed a little, but stolid up for him. "Hey knock it off guys! Leave Do-Wah alone. Just because you guys are chickens, get off Do-Wah." She then smirked at the Two gawking Martians. "Don't give me that"  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Lilly?"  
  
Lilly, who was on the roof gazing at the stars, turned to see Angie behind her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you help me? I think I've got a crush on Do-Wah"  
  
Lilly frowned but nodded. "Yeah ok sure. I'll help"  
  
********  
  
Do-Wah sat outside, like he was strictly ordered to by Lilly. "This is silly....why dose she want me sitting out here all night?" he thought to himself. Just then he heard foot steps. He turned around slightly. "Angie?"  
  
Angela looked to Do-Wah. "Hey Do-Wah. You came to see the stars too?" Do- Wah chuckled. "I was forced by Lilly to come out here" Angie looked very puzzled. "Same here"  
  
Do-Wah tilted his head. "How strange."  
  
"Very"  
  
Do-Wah held back a blush. "Would you like to sit by me Angie?" Angie smiled softly. "I'd be honored" With that she walked over to him and sat by him.  
  
For about 15 minutes, they stared at the stars. Angie sighed blissfully. "They're beautiful" she sighed.  
  
Do-Wah nodded. "That's another reason why I love your planet. It has a far better view of things then the Bog Star ever will." Do-Wah sighed and looked down at his lap. "When I was young, I used to love gazing at the sky because this kind of view was usually a treat. It was usually training, fighting and ruthless chaos. It was very seldom when we got to take a break. When I had my break, I took the chance and sat to watch the sky."  
  
Angie looked over to him as he talked. He seemed both happy and troubled. "Well you can do this when ever you want down here. Provided it's nighttime."  
  
Do-Wah smiled but it faded. "But what will happen if Bog finds out?"  
  
Angie was silent. Finally she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. "Let's not worry about that at this moment, Do-Wah."  
  
Do-Wah blushed at her kiss. He looked over softly to her. "Yeah. You're right." They both looked back at the sky. A little while later, Do-Wah slipped his arm around Angie's back and let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
Angie was almost taken back by his actions, but welcomed the embrace. She closed her eyes, wishing this moment wouldn't end.  
  
********  
  
Mouths later, Lilly watched as her lower being friends hunted for Easter eggs. 'It's really pointless....Very pointless...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Lilly! Aren't ya gonna look for Easter eggs?" Angie called, receiving a scoff from Lilly. B.Bop laughed. "Aw common Lil! Besides there's a special one out here waiting for you." Lilly scoffed again and turned her back on them.  
  
"What's up with Lilly?" Cedric asked Mike, who was looking around for eggs. "Dunno. Maybe she's just uptight." Mike murmured as he grabbed another egg.  
  
Do-Wah, with out Angie noticing, slipped a pink egg in her basket. Then he quickly scooted away.  
  
******  
  
When all the kids (and Martians) where digging through their eggs and eating the goodies inside, Angie noticed the egg she never picked up. She opened the egg that had a chocolate heart in it with a piece of paper that said "Happy Easter. I hope you have a good one. Love, always, Do-Wah."  
  
Angie smiled softly and popped the chocolate in her mouth. She chuckled when she saw B.Bop quickly set an egg by Lilly's feet.  
  
******  
  
That night, Angie watched the stars again with Do-Wah. "So....did ya like it?" Do-Wah asked. Angie leaned over and kissed his lips. That was his answer. 


End file.
